Fifty Shades of Captain Swan
by captainswanship
Summary: So I am trying to write a Captain Swan AU based on Fifty Shades of Grey (I haven't read the book in a while and I forget some of the plot, so I am going to add my own twist.


"Ruby," Emma whined, "Why can't you simply cancel you're appointment with him."

"Emma," Ruby whined, mimicking her roommate, "Killian Jones does not reschedule, he is a busy man. And come on Emma, I _finally _got this interview. Do you realize how hard it was for me to even have him consider it, especially when all of his receptionists are females? I couldn't even flirt my way through."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Not to mention I've covered for your ass plenty of times."

"Ruby-"

"Emma, please."

Emma sighed, looking over at her roommate who was laying in bed running a high fever and holding an ice pack to her forehead. She did feel bad. Ruby was sick in bed with the flu, and to make it worse, she was giving Emma the 'puppy dog eyes'. Damn her. Emma had begged her earlier for over an hour to find someone else who could fill in for her. Alas, no luck. (Leave it to Ruby to ask her the day _before _the interview and guilt her into it.)

"Okay, but if it took you so much effort to get this interview, why would you trust me to do it? Of all people. What if I bomb this interview? Or you lose your job because of me?"

"Emma. I trust you. Besides, all you have to do is set up that tape recorder," she gestured to the desk next to her bed where the small tape recorder was set, "and ask him the questions I wrote down for you. It's all on that piece of paper."

"Fine."

"Now, I am going to sleep this flu off, and I suggest you rest up as well. You have a big day tomorrow," Ruby smiled and 'thanked' her a million times before waving her out of the room. Emma grabbed the notes and recorder and turned the lights off for her before heading to her room.

Emma huffed as she threw herself down on her bed, closing her eyes and trying to calm her nerves. She just didn't want to screw this up and now this was just going to add another stressed-filled day to her life. The last thing she needed right now.

She knew exactly who Killian Jones was. Everyone knew who Killian Jones was. CEO of URS Corp. Big shot CEO. He's most likely a dick with a huge ego. And she didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't that bad looking. Hot, actually. _Nope_, she thought, _stop thinking, you're going in for one interview. In and out, that's it. _

But when she thought about it, she didn't know much more about him, other than what he did for work. Clearly a 'save the environment' type of person. Even for how illustrious he was, there was never any information of his personal life. In her mind he was most likely one of those guys who had a million girlfriends on the side. A man who attends fancy parties with a woman on each arm.

But why does she care? She _doesn't_.

Sitting herself up, she leaned back against her headboard and flicked on the light that's next to her bed. Grabbing the sheet of paper with the questions on it, she began skimming through them. Alright, easy enough. Familiarizing herself with the questions before hand definitely calmed her nerves. It wasn't just interviewing someone that was making her nervous, this is stone-faced Killian Jones, and the weight of Ruby's career was placed on her shoulders. There was also a tiny part of her that also admitted that she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him. She was way out of her element.

Finally Emma placed questions down on her nightstand, making sure to remember to take them with her in the morning. Laying her head down on her pillow and pulling the blanket up to her chin, she closed her eyes until finally sleep came.

And that was the first night Emma dreamt of Killian Jones.

Her alarm went off at 8:30.

She just wanted to make sure that she had enough time to get ready, maybe a little too much time. After she hopped out of the shower, she dried her hair and pulled it up into a tight ponytail. She was never one to cake her face with makeup, so she simply applied her mascara and added a bit of neutral eyeshadow.

Walking over to her closet she searched for a more professional outfit she could wear to the interview. It took her longer than she wanted to find an outfit. She finally decided on a black skirt (a bit shorter than she wanted), a white blouse, a pair of black heals and finally her trademark red leather jacket. As simple as the outfit was, she had to admit she looked good. Once she was finished, she walked downstairs to find Ruby awake, sitting on the couch eating soup.

"Damn, you look hot, Emma! Trying to impress anyone?" Ruby teased, eyeing her outfit, "Not bad, girl. Subtle, but sexy. I like it."

Emma blushed, pulling at her skirt, uncomfortably, "No way. But thanks."

"Mhm," Ruby trailed off, changing the subject, "So. Are you ready? You have the questions with you?"

"Yup, all right here," Emma gestured to the bag she was holding. She took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm heading out. I'll call you as soon as I get out."

"Good luck Emma," Ruby called just as Emma walked out the front door.

Killian Jones' office was located in the center of Boston and Emma lived about 45 minutes south of there. It was already 10:00 and her appointment was at 11:15 so she figured she'd leave somewhat early that way she would have some time to find parking and get herself together.

As soon as she reached the building, she pulled into the parking garage and found a parking spot very quickly on the first level. She grabbed her bag off of the seat next to her, closed the door and began walking towards the doors of the building. The massive building had to be about 50 floors high, and had a giant URS Corp. sign right above the doorway.

As if it wasn't already overwhelming from the outside, as soon as she entered the building she was awestruck. The lobby was beautiful, just perfect. She was informed by a polite well-dressed man, who she assumed worked there, that Mr. Jones was the top floor. Of course. She thanked him with a smile and pressed the 'up' button the wall near the elevator.

Nerves started up again as soon as she heard the ding of the elevator arriving. She stepped in, alone in the elevator, and pressed the number 50, the elevator doors closing and starting to ascend. Tapping her foot anxiously, she listened to the soft music playing in the elevator. Classical? Huh. Not what she expected.

The elevator 'dinged' to alert her that she had made it to her floor. Once the doors opened, she walked out slowly, looking down at her watch. It read 11:05. She was too busy taking in her surroundings to notice the woman sitting behind the desk, "Excuse me, miss. Can I help you with something?"

Startled, Emma turned around and noticed the woman. She had long brown hair with a natural look and she was beautiful. Thinking about it, she noticed down in the lobby that the rest of the women downstairs were very attractive. _Probably all of Killian's_ _girls,_ she thought to herself.

"Uh..yes. I'm Emma Swan. I'm here for Ruby Wolfe who had scheduled an interview with Killian Jones at 11:15. Unfortunately she couldn't make it."

"Ah yes. Emma Swan," the woman smiled sweetly at her, "please, have a seat. It will be just a few minutes."

"Thanks," Emma smiled back. She grabbed a seat on the couch, opening her bag and pulling out the questions. Before she went in she made sure to test the tape recorder so she wouldn't look like an idiot trying to figure out how to work it. Also making sure she actually has it recording, Ruby would kill her if she messed up.

Emma sat quietly in the chair, tapping her foot on the floor. While she was sitting there, she took a look around the lobby that she was sitting in. It was clean and neat, just like the lobby downstairs. Everything was perfect, just a little too perfect. But before her thoughts could go any further, she heard the brunette woman clearing her throat to get Emma's attention. Emma looked up quickly. The woman walked to the big doors in front of her and held onto the handles.

"Mr. Jones will see you now."

She took a deep breath and walked to the door. _Here goes nothing._


End file.
